Tastes
by HVK
Summary: Hanging out with Bubblegum in a romantic way on her bed, Finn worries that with his chubby and feminine looks, he doesn't measure up to Bubblegum's standards. But he fits every last one of her desires, and she makes it quite clear how she feels, because she just loves Finn so much.


I wrote this up on Tumblr for some quick Fubblegum feels, for it is my solemn wish to be appointed the King of Fubblegum. THAT IS ALL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or make any profit off it.

* * *

Finn and Bubblegum sat alone on her big comfy bed; there were days of adventure but this was a day of peace and relaxation, nothing in particular compelling either of them to do much now.

Finn looked up at the roof of her hooded bed, acutely aware of the beauty that it suited the world to know as Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, and for reason of her own, she had seen fit to order him to wear a pair of swimming shorts while she had put on a modest two-piece swimsuit. He didn't know why she wanted to do it like that, they weren't going swimming today and just hanging out in her room. But, he thought with a blushy smile, it was still nice to see her like that, and admire the elegant shape of her exquisite form, as pure and clean in the pink softness of her body as a mechanical design.

(He had been spending a lot of time with her. Her scientific affection for all things technological were starting to spread into him.)

He looked at her, shyly resting his head on the big puffy pillow she usually rested her head on. She lay with her around behind her head, hands supported her and elbows tweaking in ways that suggested her joints weren't _quite _as rigid as his were, and indeed her body didn't seem quite like his; the wonderful pinkness was translucent in places, like the outermost layer of a thick system of gel-shaped into a curvaveous and wonderful feminine form, and her hair spread over her bed like an extension of her head instead of real hair.

Even so… Finn dared to touch her hair. Soft and warm, it felt like water made solid, and he felt a pulse like a heartbeat from it. Bubblegum glanced up at the touch, and smiled at him.

One of her hands drifted up and touched his cheek, giving him an affectionate pinch. It didn't hurt at his, his chubby cheek tweaked between her precise thumb and forefinger, her digits sinking slightly into him like she was testing the heft of his skin.

She felt so warm; she looked like she was made of goo in a human-like shape, and pretty much she _was_, candy bio-matter condensed and reformatted into her body that grew larger and broader as she fed herself more, but she felt just like flesh. Soft, warm, and just like he did.

Well, Finn thought bashfully, glancing at her tall and solid build, the broadness of her hips and how the strong muscles of her powerfully thick thighs tensed as she draped one of her legs over her knee and kicked the air idly, and how wonderfully she filled out her swimsuit top… perhaps not _like _his body.

Finn glanced down at himself, feeling naked without his hat. Bubblegum glanced at him again, perhaps sensing what he was thinking, and her hand moved onto his shoulder. Her fingers slipped through his hair, and sank down onto the thick meat between his shoulder and neck, and gave him a reassuring squeeze that sent lovely shivers down his back.

Finn slumped back, looking at the heart-stoppingly beautiful liege he had dedicated himself to, and frowned down at himself. His round around tensed as he hugged his chubby stomach. The thick muscle underneath didn't quite distract from how unlovely he felt.

He wondered why Bubblegum liked kissing him so much; she deserved someone as good-looking as she was, even if he didn't think that something like that even existed, she was just too perfect. She would kiss him on the cheek with little giggles, maybe force him down and smother his face with long and hungry kisses while she pinned him underneath her (even though that made it harder to kiss him because she was just so much bigger but _oh it felt good_) and here and now, Finn wondered why.

He couldn't understand why she liked him as much as she did. It wasn't even a case of liking him for who he was.

(_Long times and long minutes go by hand in hand, his Princess Bubblegum kissing him soft and sweet or hard and hungry, it's all about how she feels at that exact minute but it's always about the affection, the genuine love for him, and she holds him so tightly even though it's a bit awkward going to kiss him when he's so much smaller that his head is a little north of her navel, and she still squeezes him so tight that it hurts but Finn doesn't mind, he _likes _the pain, and it's all in good feeling so he doesn't have to say anything about it, and then there's when she's pushing him down, forcing his plump body down onto his back so she can smother him in her larger self, and even though he's strong she's just plain stronger and even if he wanted to there's nothing he could do to make her stop, and when she straddles him, for the brief moment when she's laying atop him, her lower body nestled comfortably onto his waist and her greater size hurting him in a sweet way, he can see her face good and he can see how she looks at him with a smile, so hungry and she just can't control herself, and then she's all over him, capturing his mouth in her lips like she wants to express her affection by swallowing him whole but her mouth isn't big enough so she settles for kissing, and something about his body just drives her _wild_…)_

He didn't understand why she thought he was, and he gulped at the thought… attractive.

"Peebee?" He said timidly, twiddling his fingers.

Bubblegum looked away from the roof of her royal bed, perhaps entranced by counting the number of threads up there and seeing what patterns they made entwined in each other. She tilted her head, full lips a few shades darker than most of her skin, and smiled. "Yes, Finny?"

He blushed at the nickname. It was easy to tell when she was, well, in the right mood. If she was calling him 'Finny', chances were she wasn't going to be controlling herself very much tonight, and kissing him as often as rain hitting the ground in a storm.

"Um…" He looked down at himself. Bashfully, he squeezed his belly. He considered his thick body, hands sliding down to the womanly wideness of his hips and the muscular broadness of his thighs, and wondered while his princess went for someone who was so… he searched for the right word, un-masculine in his looks. He thought sadly that his chubby face wasn't at all handsome, at best he was cute but heroes weren't supposed to be cute, they were supposed to be _handsome_.

"Princess, why do you like me?"

She sat up, slumping forward and bracing her hand in front of her lap and looking concerned. "Huh?"

"Princess, why do you like me?" Finn said again. "I mean, why do you…" he indicated himself fretfully, trying to find the words for why she got all touchy-feely over him, and couldn't do it. "Like all this, I mean."

She tilted her head. "Ah," she said. She smiled, and leaned forward. Her lips met his cheek with a soft sound. "You're cute, you're cuddly, and you're plump. I love those things!"

Finn almost grinned. "But… uh… why?"

She shrugged. "I just happen to admire those things."

"But I'm a hero… heroes aren't supposed to be squishy and, ugh, _soft!_"

"But I _like _softness," Bubblegum said, voice low and husky. She smiled, putting a hand on his stomach and squashing her hand into him. "And softness," she said. "Is something you have in abundance."

She squeezed. "Ah!" Finn said, and Bubblegum moved closer, looming up over him, and her leg slid up over his knee, the thickness of her leg flesh against his inner thigh, her knee just in front of his chest.

Finn squeaked and fell back. Bubblegum advanced, planting a hand on him so he couldn't move, and she went over him, her body settling softly on him and forcing him down as gently as falling snow made grass do much the same in winter-time. He sucked in a breath as her greater weight made it a little hard to breath, and she settled in comfortably.

"I have certain tastes," Bubblegum said as she lowered herself onto him completely, the bed squeaking under them. Her hair fell down to mix over Finn's shoulders, and the larger woman smiled again. "And you match every last one of them, my good consort."

She kissed him, her lips warm and soft and hungry, and he capitulated happily, surrendering to her at once. Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him eagerly, and his arms did the same, though she was bigger enough than him that his arms didn't get much more than halfway but it was enough to get a grip enough on her for Bubblegum to hum in satisfaction into his mouth.

Their lips parted, and Finn shyly said, "I… I really like you, Princess." He smiled, cuddling into her and just barely strong enough to support her even though her much larger body completely covered all of him.

The corners of her lovely lips pulled wide in a radiant smile, and he understood that she knew perfect well that he meant 'love' when he said 'like', too shy to be perfectly direct. "You know," she said, kissing him on the nose. "Between me and my lovers, and my _very _best friends, I'm Bonnibel." She kissed him again. "You're several years overdue for calling me that, Finny."

Finn kissed him on the lips, shy and sweet to her vastly greater experience, and she still liked it. "Bonnibel," he said. She giggled, blushing, and he kissed her again.

His lips pushed out the word "_Bonnibel_," again and again as he kissed her, tasting the word, and it felt so good and sweet.


End file.
